1. Field
The inventive concept relates to an anti-fuse device and a semiconductor device and system including the same, and more particularly, to an anti-fuse device and a semiconductor device and system including the same, which may be advantageous for reductions in chip size and costs and improve the current distribution characteristics of the anti-fuse device.
2. Description of the Related Art
The integration density and performance of semiconductor devices used for computers or mobile apparatuses are gradually increasing. The capacity and speed of a memory device including memory cells, as an example of a semiconductor device, are gradually increasing. Also, various attempts are being made at developing downscaled semiconductor devices including memory cells having high capacities and increasing the operating speed of semiconductor devices. Furthermore, an anti-fuse device, which is an electronic device capable of converting a nonconductive state into a conductive state, may be used for a redundancy programming or option programming in response to a programming voltage (or current) and electrical stress in such semiconductor devices.